The Duke and Duchess of Boxford
|creator(s)=Lee Pressman |uk_voice_actor= The Duke * Matt Wilkinson The Duchess * Teresa Gallagher |us_voice_actor= The Duke * William Hope The Duchess * Jules de Jongh |gender=Male and Female |country_of_origin= England |occupation=Nobles |spouse(s)=each other }} The Duke and Duchess of Boxford often visit Sodor with their private engine, Spencer. However, since the fifteenth series they appear to have lived at their summer house. Biography ''Thomas & Friends The Duke and Duchess once bought a holiday home on Sodor and had Edward take their furniture to the house. The engines later helped to build them another summer house. They are good friends with Sir Topham and Lady Hatt and were among the important visitors who attended Dowager Hatt's Sodor tour and party at Knapford in the sixteenth series. They later attempted to get to Callan Castle for Lord Callan's birthday ball, but had several difficulties getting there, such as when Spencer broke down, Thomas got stuck due to branches on the line and Bertie received a flat tyre. They finally arrived in time thanks to Mr. Percival and Harold. They also attended the Earl's Christmas Luncheon. Attires The Duke wears a dark purple suit jacket, which has a crest on the left side, over a yellow shirt and grey trousers, with a brown boater hat, with a purple band. The Duchess wears a light purple dress, with white collars and pink floral patterns and a floppy brown sun hat. In Timothy And The Rainbow Truck, she wore a rainbow coloured dress with a matching sunhat. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 8' - Edward the Great * 'Series 10' - Topped Off Thomas * 'Series 11' - Emily's Rubbish and Dream On * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky and Snow Tracks * 'Series 14' - Pingy Pongy Pick Up , Toby and the Whistling Woods , Thomas and the Snowman Party and O the Indignity * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Percy's New Friends , Henry's Happy Coal , Spencer the Grand and Wonky Whistle * 'Series 16' - Express Coming Through , Thomas and the Rubbish Train , Percy and the Calliope , Muddy Matters , Whiff's Wish and Welcome Stafford! * 'Series 17' - Percy's Lucky Day and The Afternoon Tea Express * 'Series 18' - Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * 'Series 19' - The Beast of Sodor , Two Wheels Good and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Cautious Connor and Engine of the Future * 'Series 21' - Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - An Engine of Many Colours Specials * '''2009' - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2016 - The Great Race Learning Segments * Series 9 - What Goes Where? * Series 10 - Who Can Take Them? Videos * Meet the Contenders: Spencer of UK }} |-|Other Media= * 2005 - Edward the Great * 2011 - Who's Highest? , Special Carriage , Little and Light, Gordon and Ferdinand and Speedy Spencer * 2012 - Henry's Happy Coal , Percy's New Friends , Express Coming Through! , Wonky Whistle , Welcome Stafford and Thomas and the Rubbish Train * 2013 - The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 665) * 2014 - Speedy Steamies * 2016 - Speedy Steamies * 2017 - Bedtime Story The Duke and Duchess of Boxford also appeared in the magazine stories, Red for Rosie, Spencer's Statue and Spotty Spencer. }} Voice Actors The Duke of Boxford: * Matt Wilkinson * William Hope * Shōto Kashii * Volker Hanisch * Herbert Schöberl * Bernd Stephan * Ernst Hilbich * Mieczysław Morański * Helge Winther Larsen * Gerardo Reyero * Petteri Hynönen * Ángel Amorós * Roberto Cuadrado The Duchess of Boxford: * Teresa Gallagher * Jules de Jongh * Kumiko Itō * Hiro Nakajima * Erina Yamazaki * Joey Cordevin * Charlotte Hedwig * Ewa Serwa * Anna Apostolakis * Marit Berg * Rocío Garcel * Susa Saukko * Olga Kuznetsova Trivia * The Duchess' model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. es:El Duque y la Duquesa de Boxford he:הדוכס והדוכסית מבוקספורד pl:Książę i Księżna Boxfordu ru:Герцог и герцогиня Боксфорд Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:The Mainland Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Visitors